1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of projectile launchers. More specifically, the invention comprises a projectile launcher intended to be used with the fingers that doubles as a clasping, wearable wristband.
2. Description of the Related Art
While camping or hiking, space is nearly always at a premium. Backpackers and campers are constantly seeking ways to reduce the size and weight of essential gear. This is especially true for minimalist hikers and hikers travelling long distances. Thus, a device that occupies a small amount of space and/or combines multiple functions is attractive to those seeking to reduce weight and space while camping or hiking.
It is common for an individual who is camping or hiking to hunt for his or her food while in the wilderness. Many different methods can be used, but typically, a camper hunts in a very simple manner. In addition, it is customary for children to participate in games that involve weapons. Both hunting and children's games often involve the use of a projectile launching device. Projectile launching devices are popular because one can use such a device to launch a multitude of objects at different targets.
One of the most common examples of a projectile launching device is a slingshot. A typical slingshot comprises a base that leads into a fork containing two members. An elastic band (or similar component) is attached to each of the two members of the fork. A pouch is attached to the other end of each of the elastic bands. The user grasps the base with one hand, leaving one hand free to load and pull back the pouch, stretching the elastic band. The user can then aim and fire a projectile at a target.
While effective, a typical slingshot configuration requires carrying the base and fork assembly. When the user is not using the slingshot, he or she must find a place to stow the slingshot, such as a backpack, book bag, or hiking pack. In the event the user is suddenly caught in a game where a slingshot is required (such as an ambush in a war-type game often played among children) or the opportunity arises where a hiker needs his or her slingshot immediately (for example, the sighting of an animal to be hunted), pulling a slingshot from one's bag puts the user at a disadvantage.
The prior art discloses some renditions of a slingshot. One such configuration is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,389 to Magnuson. This prior art slingshot is designed to be used by two people or using one's foot in addition to the user's hands. For use with a single person, the user pulls the pouch that contains the projectile back with his or her foot while holding the two ends of the device with the hands. When two people use the device, there are multiple configurations that can be used. The most apparent is having each person grab one hand grip, then use one of the users' free hands to grasp the launching pouch. This is larger and more cumbersome than the typical forked version, making it even more difficult to operate and stow.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,169 from Magnuson, a catching component is added to the previous invention. A mitt is attached to one of the hand grips, which allows the user to catch a fuzzy ball or similar projectile that is launched using the projectile launcher disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,389. If two users have one of the inventions each, it is possible for the users to play catch using the mitt and fuzzy balls.
While the prior art has shown that there is an interest in the field of projectile launchers, the prior art has failed to provide a projectile launcher that can be stowed on the body of the user when not in use. The current invention solves this and other problems, as described in detail in the following text.